From A Far
by Luo Hakuei
Summary: An army of Kou, they came blazing in through our town. A man leading the army, how he caught my eyes. My fingers pressed against the glass, my breath fogged the surface. I could hear my heart pound in my ears and I forgot how to breath. Ren KouenXOC, One-Shot.


I could hear the pounding of horses. They were a distance off, but the pounding of many horses shook the ground. I stared out my window, imaging the incoming army. Enemies of my people and foreigners coming to take what is ours. I am no more than a damsel in distress, this outcome was anticipated.

An army of Kou, they came blazing in through our town. A man leading the army, how he caught my eyes. My fingers pressed against the glass, my breath fogged the surface. I could hear my heart pound in my ears and I forgot how to breath. My legs walked themselves out of my front door.

The shouting filled the dusty air, the deafening screams. Chaos became a self fueling fire, consuming itself as fuel. The horses pounding the ground near my feet, I could feel every horse hoof hit the ground. My eyes starred off to the Direction he was in, my ears deaf to the screams. Fear skipping my door step, visiting every other house hold.

I passed screams, shouts, and wails. I ran past it all, my heart ached and pointing toward him. Being over run by Kou, my mind torn, my heart was too stubborn. I only wished to know his name, to memorize his face. I wanted nothing more, my care for the world melted. My surroundings blurred, only my path to him remained clear.

He was going to our ruler, I was certain. My feet pounded like the horses and my speed matched their haste. My hands shook, oh how I yearned for just a glimpse. I felt like running on clouds, oh, how I ran. I was panting, but never stopped. Never looked anywhere but straight, I could feel the distance shorten between us.

My legs could not carry me much further, collapsing under gravity. The distance widened in my mind, it wounded my heart to tears. A hand helping me up, their words I could not hear. I began to run once again, I needed to see him. Just a glimpse would be enough, my life would be complete.

The front of the army came into my sights. I dashed for the front and only found myself being pushed by one of his soldiers. I tumbled aside, my head laid just right to see the palace doors. How loud their discussion was, I waited for him to come out. I could hear the shouts of my people, how angry they were and terrible their words.

"Why! Ren Kouen, leave our lands!" I frowned at their words, I wanted him to stay. Kouen, how the name tingled on my lips. It filled my heart and soul with joy. I raised to sit on the dust covered ground. My mind raced, I had such mixed emotions about him. I loved him more than anything, but I knew I should hate him for invading my home.

The shouting never stopped, the Kou army just shouted back. They killed or wounded anyone who came near them, anyone who went near the palace. I watched with blind eyes, nothing triggered a response from my face or eyes. The shouting grew louder and louder, I just wanted to see him.

I watched the doors, anticipating his figure emerging from the doors. Nothing mattered, all I wanted was to see him. I wanted him to look at me, just for him to shoot a glance. I knew from the moment I saw him, I loved him. Every muscle in my body knows and my soul is only for him. Never have I been more sure of this one simple fact.

The doors pushed open, Kouen's proud figure walked out. This land is now under the Kou Empire, Kouen mounted his horse and his head help high. I looked into his eyes, I could not help myself but smile. I stood, throwing aside my pain, I walked near his army. I could not keep up with his horse. I tried to keep up with him, staring at his back. I reached out my hand, I would never be able to reach him.

He stood on the highest pedestal, I could only look up and jump to reach. I smiled, as I cried, he would never look behind him. The soldiers looked at me, they laughed at me, but I did not want their looks. I wanted his, I wanted Kouen's eyes to look at me. His head to turn my way, that is all I desire.

The tears never stopped, the sadness in my eyes. I smiled for him, I wanted him to see me smile. I wiped my tears and began running. My hand would never reach him, I could never be near him and not say a word to him. I would only be in my own head, never will he see me. I am below him, I am nothing to him.

His head turned, his eye looked at me. He gave a small smile, a smile to stop me in my tracks. I could not hold in anymore tears, tears of joy sprang from my eyes. I smiled the biggest smile I could give and my knees sunk into the ground. I shook all over, he saw me and he smiled at me. I can not even put my emotions into words, my heart throbbed. I needed nothing more at this moment.

I am selfish, I am human. I want him to look at me more and more. To smile only at me and hold me in his eye. I want to just touch him, but not now. For now I will only love him from a far...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ren Kouen or Magi, I only own the girl and the plot. **_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story! I would love it if you left a review, I accept corrective criticism and would like to know what I can do to improve. I write for One Piece, Naruto and D. Gray Man, so feel free to read what I have. Until later, ~Luo Hakuei. **_


End file.
